Nemilosrdná magie, magické milosrdenství
by JunoMagic
Summary: CZECH translation of "Merciless Magic" by Jacomo. Hermione and Severus must come to terms with the past and face the consequences of their actions. A bittersweet tale of recovery and mercy, presented in a rising and a falling arc of constrained writing, ranging from drabble to mega-drabble and back.
1. Políbit muže

Z anglického originálu **"Merciless Magic, Magical Mercy"** přeložila **Jacomo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fan fiction, written because the author has an abiding love for the works of Joanne K. Rowling. Any characters, settings, places from the Harry Potter books and movies used in this work are the property of Joanne K. Rowling, and Warner Brothers. Original characters belong to the author of the said work. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for presenting the work on this archive site. The work is the intellectual property of the author, is available solely for the private enjoyment of readers at FanFictionNet, and may not be copied or redistributed by any means without the explicit written consent of the author.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Prompt:** The following story was written for the SS/HG Exchange 2008/2009, for the prompt "_La Belle Dame Sans Merci_ — Fic inspired by Keats' poem and/or any of the pre-Raphaelite art (Dicksee, Waterhouse, Cowper, & etc.)".

**Warnings: ** EWE, partly AU during DH.

**Rating: ** R/Mature for strong but non-explicit sexual content in Act 2.

**Summary: ** After the war, Hermione and Severus must come to terms with the past and face the consequences of their actions. A bittersweet tale of recovery and mercy, presented in a rising and a falling arc of constrained writing, ranging from drabble to mega-drabble and back.

**Thank you: **Many thanks to **Jacomo** for translating this story!

Many thanks to my beta-readers and alpha-readers: aranel_took, juniperus, machshefa; to my legal advisor: arwensommer; to my Brit-pickers: lifeasanamazon and tree_and_leaf; and to fellow fanfic authors who graciously granted me permission to refer to some very special ideas used in their various stories:lariopefic and miamadwyn.

**References:** All quotes from, as well as all direct and indirect literary references and allusions to, 'La Belle Dame Sans Merci' by Keats, 'La Belle Dame Sans Merci' by Alain Chartier, as well as to 'The Tales of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table', 'The Hospital of Love' by Achilles Caulier, 'Outlander' by Diana Gabaldon, 'La Belle Dame Ou A Mercy' (possibly) by Oton de Grandson, 'A Pair of Blue Eyes' by Thomas Hardy, 'Ulysses' by James Joyce, 'Nabokov's Dozen' by Vladimir Nabokov, 'Kubla Khan' by Samuel Taylor Coleridge, and last but not least, Joanne K. Rowling are entirely intentional.

* * *

**oooOooo**

**ooo  
**

**Dějství první:**

**„La Belle Sorcière Sans Merci"**

**ooo  
**

**oooOooo**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Políbit muže**

Na nemocniční posteli leží ošklivý muž středního věku. Vyznačuje se ostrými kontrasty: černé vlasy, bledá kůže, podlitiny okolo očí; tvrdé rysy rámuje naškrobené bílé povlečení. Ale ramena mu zakrývá pletená, narychlo spíchnutá deka – řady se vlní nejmíň tuctem chyb. Lahvově zelená se stříbrnými vlnkami.

Nejde mu k pleti.

Dveře se otevírají. Do místnosti vstupuje mladá žena s kudrnatými vlasy, těsně následovaná dvěma osobními strážci. Dojde k muži a chvíli si ho zamyšleně prohlíží. Poté se skloní a sladce ho políbí na ústa.

Muž neprocitne. A žena se otočí a rychle odejde.

**oooOooo**

* * *

_Poznámka autorky:__ Narážka na historku připisovanou Anně Bretaňské (Colin Bingham: __The Affairs of Women__) nebo Markétě Skotské (Joan E. McRae, Alain Chartier:__ The Quarrel of the Belle Dame Sans Mercy__). _

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Czech.


	2. Rytíř v plné zbroji

Z anglického originálu **"Merciless Magic, Magical Mercy"** přeložila **Jacomo**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Rytíř v plné zbroji**

„Dobře," prohlásí zrzavá dívka a zamává dřevěným mečem. „Já jsem rytíř. Ty jsi ta... _ksak..._ kráska v nesnázích. Já tě zachráním. Pet, musíš řvát. Hlasitěji! Jsi drak!"

Druhá dívka se ušklíbne, ale pokusí se o hrůzostrašné vrčení.

Hubený chlapec v parádní kazajce, jedné části garderoby svého už zesnulého dědečka, si pomyslí, že Petunie stejně jen piští.

„Ha, červe!" zavýskne Lily a dloubne do své sestry mečem. „Seve, neboj se! Už jdu! Udělám – "

Zakopne o dračí ocas, vyrobený z deky, spadne na všechny čtyři. Severus zaváhá. Vstane a bude hrát dál? Když spatří, jak se jí chvěje spodní ret, okamžitě je u ní. „Lily? Je všechno v pohodě?"

Petunie protočí oči.

Později sedí společně na kolotoči a probírají výpravy a osudy. Lily se honosí náplastmi na obou kolenou. „Já zažiju spoustu dobrodružství," prohlásí, jako kdyby tomu ani nemohlo být jinak, „a ty mě můžeš doprovázet, Seve. Nebo..." zašklebí se, „mě zachránit. V nouzi."

Chlapec vypne hruď a zadeklamuje (právě čtou Krále Artuše): „_To i ono vykonám, i kdybych poslední krůpěj krve ztratit měl."_

**oooOooo**

* * *

_Poznámka autorky:__ Citát z „Příběhu krále Artuše a rytířů kulatého stolu", svazek 4, část III – How Martimor Came to the Mill and There was Stayed in a Delay (oficiální český překlad nenalezen, volný překlad Jacomo)_

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Czech.


	3. Polibek života

Z anglického originálu **"Merciless Magic, Magical Mercy"** přeložila **Jacomo**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Polibek života**

_„__To zvládneme," vyhrkne rozčileně Hermiona. „Pojďme – pojďme zpátky do hradu, jestli je v lese, musíme vymyslet nový plán – "_ Pohledem zavadí o Snapeovo tělo. „Já – já vás dohoním – já prostě – potřebuji se ujistit, že jsme nic nepřehlédli. Nějaké – nějaké vodítko, které by nám mohlo pomoct."

Postrčí své přátele zpět do tunelu. Šok z toho, co se právě stalo, společně s léty praxe, během kterých si zvykli ji poslouchat, je popohání vpřed.

Hermiona nemarní čas sledováním jejich odchodu.

Padá vedle něj na kolena, chladnoucí krev jí prosakuje džínami. Zalévají ji vlny paniky. Tolik krve. Co má dělat? Merline, co má vlastně dělat? Ale náhle se upamatuje na otcův hlas, na ten klidný a rozumný baryton: ´Každá vteřina se počítá. Zlomená žebra se zahojí. Každý dopad lze vyléčit. Ale aby mohlo dojít na léčbu, musí pacient zůstat naživu.´

Dýchá ještě? Bije mu srdce?

Aspoň že krev je ještě teplá. A tady! Puls. Nejistý, slabý. Nepatrný závan dechu.

Prohrabává kabelku. Tady! Protijed, který jí sám dal. Copak si nenechal žádný pro sebe? Na tom nezáleží. Lije mu ho do úst. Ale muž nepolyká. Ach bože, co teď? Sahá mu na hrdlo. Masíruje ho tak, jak to jednou viděla v televizi. Tolik krve. Musí zastavit krvácení. Výtažek z hrbouna. Dokrvovací lektvar. Achnenenene, to jen způsobí, že bude krvácet ještě víc. Strhne si vestu a přitiskne ji na ránu.

„_Duro. Duro. Anapneo, anapneo,_" pronáší zpěvavě. „_Rennervate._"

Ale nestačí to.

Jeho dech se vytrácí. Tlukot srdce ustává.

„Ne."

Bez ohledu na krev protkanou černí hadího jedu a stříbřitými nitkami rozlitých vzpomínek přitiskne své rty k jeho ústům.

**oooOooo**

* * *

_Poznámka autorky:__ První řádek cituje (parafrázuje) text JKR z HPaDH, z 33. kapitoly Princův příběh._

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Czech.


	4. Lazaret smrti

Z anglického originálu **"Merciless Magic, Magical Mercy"** přeložila **Jacomo**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Lazaret smrti**

Harry byl k smrti unavený. Nedokázal si vybavit, kdy naposledy spal. I bystrozor po jeho boku měl tvář zešedlou únavou. Přece jen by je rád zvládl přepravit ke svatému Mungovi bez rozštěpení.

„Víš určitě, že je to nezbytné, Harry?" zeptal se Kingsley. „Jsi vyčerpaný."

„Ach, vážně?" Vyčerpání nebylo pro Harryho nic neobvyklého. „Podívej, Kingsley, ona je má nejlepší kamarádka. A _on_ nám všem zachránil zadek."

Měl v úmyslu napochodovat přímo k čarodějce v recepci, ale zakopl o nízký schod, a tak tak, že neupadl a stihl se zachytit okraje pultu. „Ahoj," vyhrkl. „Jsem Harry Potter a rád bych viděl Hermionu Grangerovou a Severuse Snapea."

Čarodějčiny rty se zkroutily do ohromeného ´o´, ale než mohla cokoliv pronést, přispěchal k nim šedovlasý lékouzelník v limetkově zeleném hábitu s modrozeleným lemováním. „Jsem profesor Mrzout, pane Pottere a bystrozore Pastorku. Omlouvám se, že jsem tu nebyl, ale – " Než stačil povědět víc, zarazil se a zmlknul.

„Kdo zemřel?" zeptal se Harry. Padesát jich zemřelo už v Bradavicích. Třicet osm jich bylo ve vážném stavu přepraveno ke svatému Mungovi. Dvacet čtyři dalších zaplnilo bradavickou ošetřovnu.

Profesor si povzdechl. „Levandule Brownová. Je mi to moc líto. Bylo mi řečeno, že byla z vašeho ročníku."

Harry jen přikývl.

„Ale vy jste přišel za jinými dvěma pacienty," prohlásil profesor.

„Ano. Prosím, potřebuji vědět…"

Profesor přikývl. „Následujte mě, prosím. Jsou v křídle Daie Llewellyna."

„Ale Hermiona nebyla pokousaná od Nagini."

Lékouzelník je uvedl do kanceláře, která voněla po pergamenu a bylinkách. „Přesto však také přišla do kontaktu s hadím jedem. Víte, použila k udržení profesora Snapea při životě mudlovské metody –"

„Ano, ano," přerušil ho Harry. „Dýchání z úst do úst. Ale co to s tím má společného?"

„Všechno," pronesl lékouzelník. „Spolu se Snapeovou krví a několika zbloudilými vzpomínkami spolkla zároveň i Naginin jed, který tak zasáhl rty, ústa, hrdlo, jícen a žaludek. Když si uvědomila, co se stalo, pokusila si vzít nějaký protijed. Nicméně..." hlas profesora Mrzouta se vytratil a muž potřásl hlavou.

Harry polkl. „A Snape?"

Profesor si odkašlal. „Udržujeme je v trvalém spánku – magický spánek je pro zvládání bolesti lepší. Pokud chcete, můžete je teď vidět. Ale jen na pár minut."

„A… a…" Harry znovu polkl, „budou žít?"

Lékouzelník neodpověděl.

**oooOooo**

* * *

_Poznámka autorky (s doplněním překladatelky):__ Název kapitoly je narážkou na „Hospital of Love", protiváhu „La Belle Dame Sans Merci" od Alain Chartiera. (Oficiální českou verzi jsem neobjevila, můj návrh překladu názvu inspirační povídky zní „Lazaret lásky". Konec konců, angličtina miluje aliterace.)_

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Czech.


	5. Sladké jsou vzdechy tvé

Z anglického originálu **"Merciless Magic, Magical Mercy"** přeložila **Jacomo**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Sladké jsou vzdechy tvé **

Hermiona si není jistá, zda je živá nebo mrtvá, což je velmi nepříjemné. Na okamžik zvažuje, jestli z ní není duch. Jenže na to se cítí příliš... těžká. Když se na sebe podívá, její tělo není průhledné. Nicméně je oblečená do školního hábitu. Ošoupané, zakrvácené džíny a potrhaný svetr – vzpomíná si na své šátrající, zběsile škubající prsty – jsou pryč.

Když vzhlédne, zjistí, že stojí před Velkou síní.

Možná, že se jí to jen zdá? Její vědomí se topí v mlze, vše je zastřené – myšlenky se jí hlavou táhnou zvolna jako med. Ani kamenné dlaždice nejsou pod jejími chodidly tak tvrdé, jak by měly být. Tedy sen. _V pořádku._ Tím je vyřešena otázka bytí či nebytí, což je pro ni na rozdíl od většiny hodin uplynulého roku výrazná změna k lepšímu.

Nakoukne za roh – a zůstane stát s pusou dokořán.

Nedovede si představit, že by někdy snila _o plese_. Už jen samo pomyšlení na Vánoční ples způsobí, že jí vyschne v krku.

_Jeho_ oči si ale pamatuje, byly tak bezútěšné, když si myslel, že ho nikdo nevidí. Srdce se jí rozběhne rychleji, když si vzpomene, jak ji přistihl, že ho sleduje, a jak se mu v očích zablesklo – snad hněvem? A pochopitelně vzpomíná na tanec s Viktorem. Na první polibek venku na terase. Na sněhové vločky třpytící se ve Viktorových tmavých vlasech...

...a samozřejmě na tu hloupou hádku s Ronem.

Ne. Nechce, aby se jí zdálo o plese, jenže nemůže být pochyb. Celá Velká síň je vyzdobená. Taneční parket. Zdi přeměněné na zrcadla. Lustry lesknoucí se zlatým třpytem. Profesor Kratiknot dirigující školní orchestr. A bicí u zadní stěny jako příslib, že později přijde opravdová kapela.

Otočí se, hledá možnost úniku a téměř vrazí do _něj_.

Odhaduje, že v tom snu je mu sedmnáct. Bledá kůže, černé oči, černé vlasy uhlazené dozadu, divoký vzhled. V ruce svírá kouzlem zakrytou květinu. Její snové oči to kouzlo prohlédnou.

Je to bílá lilie s rumělkovým žíháním.

Mladík váhá – nervózně těká pohledem okolo – a pak pospíchá pryč, chvátá kolem sborovny a několika nepoužívaných učeben. Hermiona ho následuje, takže vidí, že vklouzl do dveří na samém konci dlouhé chodby.

Uvnitř už někdo čeká, což Hermionu tak překvapí, že je příliš pomalá. Skončí s očima upřenýma na zamčené dveře. Uvnitř zaslechne tlumený dívčí smích.

„Ach, Seve! Není to vzrušující?"

Severusův hlas však zní strnule. „Lily, lásko, tohle bychom neměli dělat. Je to nebezpečné! Umíš si představit, co se stane, když nás někdo najde? Co když prokouknou moji přetvářku?"

„To je součást dobrodružství! Musel bys předstírat, že ses mě pokoušel znásilnit nebo něco takového."

„Ne! Ne!" vykřikne. „To bych nemohl..."

„Pšt, ty hloupý! Já vím, že bys nemohl. Ale _můžeš se_ se mnou dnes večer milovat, že ano?"

Ticho musí znamenat dlouhý, předlouhý polibek, protože poté oba lapají po dechu a Lily se směje ještě víc. „_Ó anooo, Severusssi..._ jak sladké jsou vzdechy tvé..."

**oooOooo**

* * *

_Poznámka autorky (s doplněním překladatelky): _

_„myšlenky se jí hlavou táhnou zvolna jako med" – (v angličtině) jde o doslovnou citaci z básně „Kublaj Chán" od Samuela Taylor Coleridge. (Překlad básně od Václava Renče – ač velmi krásný – do textu příliš nezapadá. Za nádhernou volnou variaci na dané téma skládám poklonu Elze.)_

_„Je to bílá lilie s rumělkovým žilkováním – narážka na Keatsovu báseň LBDSM (ačkoliv netuším, proč je uvedené to žilkování, v Keatsově básni nic takového není, možná se tenhle druh lilie líbí autorce?)_

_„jak sladké jsou vzdechy tvé" – narážka na Keatsovu báseň LBDSM (do češtiny přeloženo opět s invencí Elzy)_

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Czech.


	6. Jsi můj, jenom můj, vždycky budeš patřit

Z anglického originálu **"Merciless Magic, Magical Mercy"** přeložila **Jacomo**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Jsi můj, jenom můj, vždycky budeš patřit jen mně**

Ví, že je to sen. Kdyby byl mrtvý, neměl by na sobě slavností hábit svého dědečka a v rukou dřevěný meč.

_Jak mrzuté._

Stojí na břehu jezera. Sítina i tráva jsou povadlé, spálené a polámané větrem. Zachvěje se. A otočí se k Bradavicím zády.

Zatímco kráčí, jeho myšlenky, nejasné jako mlha z Vysočiny, putují od ponuré krajiny, která ho obklopuje, až k dávnému letnímu dni. K jeho nejsilnější – a nejhorší – vzpomínce…

Lily. Koutky jeho úst se pozvednou – ale je to hořký úsměv. _Samozřejmě. _Kdo jiný? Vždycky to byla Lily…

Konečně to vzdal a souhlasil s jejím pošetilým plánem. Jako kdyby měl někdy šanci odolat jejímu něžnému – a občas ne zrovna něžnému – přesvědčování. Dohodli se, že to rozehrají všem na očích. Odfrkne si. Jako by je už předtím netěšilo ho zlobit a trápit. Jako součást plánu byli podníceni k podstatně větší míře krutosti.

…a on sám byl ještě bezmocnější než jindy. Sebevětší záslužnost činu je chabá útěcha.

Ale pochopitelně šlo o Lily.

Ve svém snu si znovu odfrkne a ten bolestný, přidušený zvuk zní jeho uším podivně tlumeně. Uvědomuje si, že okolní kopce jsou ponořené do ticha. Žádný ptačí zpěv. Ani vítr neševelí.

Neotočí se, aby zjistil, kam až došel.

Neřekli mu, co naplánovali, a trvali na tom, že to tak pro něj bude snazší a jeho reakce přirozenější.

Vzpomíná si na záři slunečních paprsků a na vůni květin na letní louce. Na palčivé pocity vířící mu v hrudi – hrdost plynoucí z vědomí, že právě odešel ze zkoušek NKÚ s čistým štítem, úzkost z toho, co si na něj připravili, a…

Pocity z Lilyina příslibu se už popisu vzpírají docela...

Místo toho se soustředí na to, jak ji zahlédl dole u jezera s kamarády, držící se úmyslně opodál. Skutečnost, že jsou přátelé, byla tehdy dobře známá a – mezi nebelvíry i zmijozely – značně nelibě nesená.

Dlouhé, rusé vlasy lesknoucí se na slunci. Štíhlé, nahé nohy, pokropené třpytivými kapkami vody. Divoký výraz v očích, když se jejich pohledy na vteřinu setkají.

I jen ten mžik způsobil, že mu srdce poskočilo –

Znamení.

_Ten zatracený práskač._

Odmítá vzpomínat na to ponížení – na svůj bezmocný, marný vztek. Přesto nemůže zapomenout na ty krysí oči, lesknoucí se škodolibostí. Zrodil se v Pettigrewovi už tehdy sklon k nabubřelým úkladům?

Narovná se. Pokračuje v cestě, oči upřené na vrcholek onoho chladného kopce před sebou. Pěšina, po níž kráčí, je příkrá a úzká. Ale on si připadá, jako by kráčel po obláčcích. Za to, že teď stěží popadá dech, nenese vinu strmý svah.

Setkali se u vrby zalité měsíčním světlem. Bezstarostná Lily ho vedla. K okraji Zapovězeného lesa do mlází, do své skrýše ve spleteném loubí.

Přinesla deku a sladkosti z Medového ráje. Na sobě měla jeho parfém a pod školním hábitem nic než svou kůži.

Byl její první, ale i přes slzy způsobené počáteční bolestí měla oči divoké touhou. Jak nezvykle, přidušeně zněl její hlas, když sténala a šeptala: „Jsi můj, jenom můj, vždycky budeš patřit jen mně."

Náhle je zpět v krajině svého snu. Sám. Ze strání se k němu plíží mlha, v jejímž oparu spatří tváře, bledé tváře zemřelých. Vítr mu do uší šeptá tichá slova.

_„Jsi její, jenom její, vždycky budeš patřit jen jí."_

**oooOooo**

* * *

_Poznámka autorky:__ Název kapitoly, stejně jako mnoho slovních obratů odkazuje na Keatsovu báseň LBDSM._

_Poznámka překladatelky:__ K pochopení všech souvislostí je u této kapitoly skutečně dobré znát text básně, proto jsem se nakonec rozhodla sem dát původní anglický text i s mou verzí v češtině. Za případné nedostatky v překladu se poeticky založeným čtenářům hluboce omlouvám._

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Czech.


	7. To je všechno

Z anglického originálu **"Merciless Magic, Magical Mercy"** přeložila **Jacomo**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**To je všechno **

Když se Hermiona rozhlédne, spatří velmi živého a omládlého Albuse Brumbála, obklopeného čtyřmi muži a jednou ženou (všichni by měli být mrtví), takže ví, že je to další sen, který jí nepatří.

Při vzpomínce na to, co obsahoval ten předchozí, se ani moc netěší.

Upřeně hledí na živě gestikulující zrzku s jiskrnýma očima. Hermiona žárlí a nelíbí se jí to.

Pak Lily uchopí za ruku Jamese.

Na první pohled _bezděčná_ reakce. Zcela _nahodilé_ gesto. Ale Hermiona si všímá vypočítavého lesku v jejích očích. Avšak Jamesova hrdost, majetnickost, s jakou Lilyino stisknutí ruky opětuje, je naprosto přirozená.

Hermiona se otočí. Neví proč. V tom snu se neozývá žádný hluk. Rozhodne se být vděčná za ten sebemenší náznak milosrdenství.

Samozřejmě, že je tam Snape.

_Musím sdílet jeho sen, _pomyslí si. _Zvláštní._

Znovu je nucena ho následovat.

A znovu jsou tu Bradavice. Tiché, prázdné Bradavice; chodba před Komnatou nejvyšší potřeby. Předpokládá, že jde o setkání Řádu během prázdnin.

Snape kráčí, ramena ztuhlá, hlavu skloněnou, pěsti zaťaté, až se mu bělají klouby. Vypadá jako muž posedlý šílenstvím.

Hermiona ví, že to šílenství má jméno.

Snape náhle vzhlédne a Hermiona musí přetrpět, jak ten uzavřený muž ztrácí kontrolu nad výrazem své tváře. Vidí jeho vnitřní boj, vidí jeho porážku. Touha a bolest přemohou všechnu jeho obranu, takže tu stojí obnažený a nechráněný, hradby jeho duše zřícené, dotekem lehounké dívčí nožky nemilosrdně rozdrcené v prach a suť.

Dívá se, jak Lily odchází. Stojí s rukou na klice, opírá se o masivní dřevo. Jako kdyby potřebovala oporu.

_Nebo udržet umlčovací kouzlo,_ zvažuje Hermiona cynicky.

Při Snapeových namáhavých pokusech promluvit sebou trhne. Muž suše polyká. Zrak mu zakaluje naprostá panika a strach.

Nakonec se donutí něco říct, a ačkoliv Hermiona stále nic neslyší, její představivost si pohotově doplňuje slova ke scéně, která se před ní odehrává.

„Myslel jsem si, že den, kdy jsem tě potkal, byl nejlepším dnem mého života. Teď si myslím, že to byl ten nejhorší. Moje city k tobě se za všechny ty roky nezměnily. Ty to víš! Ale nezáleží ti na tom. Udělal jsem všechno, co jsi chtěla." Zatímco zvedá ruku, tvář mu zkřiví jízlivý úšklebek. Odpočítává na prstech –

„Dal jsem ti své tělo. Pro tvoji hru jsem obětoval svobodnou vůli, vlastní čest i svobodu. Dal jsem ti _své srdce_!"

Muž sevře levou ruku v pěst.

Lily se zamračí a rukou si přetře čelo, jako kdyby měla migrénu. Hermiona vidí, že i ona teď zápasí o sebekontrolu. Rty sebou trochu škubnou, nosní dírky se lehce rozšíří a oči přimhouří, jako kdyby je chtěla obrátit v sloup /protočit.

Hermiona nepotřebuje nic slyšet, aby jí bylo jasné, že když Lily otevírá pusu, mluví tuze pomalu, až k uzoufání klidně. Má chuť tu ženskou praštit.

„Promiň, Seve. Ale ty jsi pořád _pryč_. A když už jsi tady, tak je s tebou, no, _nuda_. A vždycky se tváříš tak deprimovaně." Povzdech. „Podívej, kdybys nebyl slepý jako krtek, musel by sis uvědomit, že jsem k Jamesovi chovala _jisté..._ _city_. – No tak, prosím. _Nedívej_ se na mě takhle! Chováš se, jako kdybych byla jediná ženská na světě!" Mávne rukou. „Někdy mám dojem, že _chceš_ být nešťastný."

Muž skloní hlavu, zplihlé prameny mastných vlasů mu zakryjí tvář. Ale Hermiona přesto vycítí jeho odpověď.

„Ano, skutečně musím toužit po životě v utrpení, když jsem věnoval své srdce někomu, kdo se k němu chová tak nedbale. Někomu, kdo mě jen tak mimochodem odkopne, jako kdybych nebyl nic jiného než slaboduchý hlupák. Musím ti připadat pořádně ubohý."

Lilyin výraz změkne. Popojde blíž a jemně mu položí ruku na rameno. „Ne, nepřipadáš. Přestaneš někdy s tímhle bláznovstvím? Necítím k tobě žádné opovržení. Nikdy jsem necítila a nikdy nebudu. Mám tě ráda – nikdy tě nebudu nenávidět. Jen tě nemiluji. Už ne. _To je všechno._"

**oooOooo**

* * *

_Poznámka autorky (s doplněním překladatelky):__ Všechny narážky, vztahující se k LBDSM od Alaina Chartiera, ať už jde o název či o text kapitoly, jsou zcela záměrné._

_„hradby jeho duše zřícené" – (v originále) jde o citaci z knihy Cizinka od Diany Gabaldon, kapitola 36 (kterou momentálně pilně sháním v českém překladu, protože obsah zní velmi slibně - knihy DOT abz DOT cz/prodej/cizinka)._

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English** **or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Czech.


	8. Ach, co tě souží?

Z anglického originálu **"Merciless Magic, Magical Mercy"** přeložila **Jacomo**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Ach, co tě souží?**

Harry vyjekl a zamrkal. Nedokázal se upamatovat, kdy přestal číst. Ale teď jen mžouravě zíral na stránku tlustého svazku kouzelnického trestního zákoníku, který před ním ležel na stole.

_„Sakra, sakra, sakra, sakra, sakra, sakra, sak..."_

Ginnin hlas zněl unaveně: „Já vím, Harry, já vím."

Lenka neřekla nic, dokonce ani nic zvláštního, a to rozhodně nebylo dobré znamení. Neville prostě četl dál. Apaticky. Klidně. Chlapec, který si toho ve třídě od učitele lektvarů tolik vytrpěl, byl teď rozhodnutý Snapea zachránit. Ron, přestože stále odmítal pomoct, tvrdil, že ani náhodou nevěří tomu, co je v těch dokumentech o Snapeovi a Hermioně napsáno.

Harry se podíval na hodiny a vyskočil. „DO PRDELE! Přijdu pozdě."

Zažádal si o svolení, že může být přítomen při výsleších týkajících se vyšetřování Hermionina případu. Dnes byl předvolán lékařský odborník od svatého Munga.

Rozběhl se dolů, přičemž bral schody po dvou– a poslední schodiště vzal jediným skokem a jen taktak se ochránil sesláním polštářového kouzla na místo dopadu. Venku už čekal bystrozor, který ho měl doprovodit do nemocnice.

„Zdravím, Parkere," mávnul na hubeného muže s mrožím knírem.

Parker truchlivě kývl. „Pořád jsou tu. Vaše fanynky."

Dívkám kempujícím uprostřed záhonu na Grimmauldově náměstí nevěnoval Harry sebemenší pozornost. Nesnášel ten nekonečný povyk kolem Hrdiny Harryho a Chlapce-který-třikrát-přežil. Ale ještě víc mu vadilo, že navzdory přemožení Voldemorta pořád neměl dost vlivu na to, aby zastavil vyšetřování proti Hermioně nebo proces se Snapem.

Snapeův případ už byl na programu.

A Hermionin...

Harry zaťal zuby. Snažil se soustředit na tři „O" a na nemocnici svatého Munga. Nefungovalo to. Hlavou mu táhlo přílišné množství myšlenek, kroutily se a točily v bláznivých kolech jako porouchaný kolotoč.

„Pardon, Parkere, dejte mi chvilku."

Začal neklidně přecházet sem a tam. _To zkrátka není fér,_ pomyslel si. I když si dokázal představit, co by na to řekli ti dva... Jejich hlasy mohl slyšet v hlavě.

_„A kdy byl život _„fér"_, Pottere?" odfrkl by si mistr lektvarů cynicky._

_„Myslím, že život takhle nefunguje, Harry," kárala by ho Hermiona, oči rozšířené strachem._

Oba byli stále mimo, drženi v magickém spánku, aby jejich těla mohla zpracovat Naginin jed. A slabý hlas někde v zadních koutech Harryho mysli trval na tom, že takhle je to lepší. _Snazší._

Bylo tu příliš věcí, které jim nechtěl říct.

Nechtěl říct Hermioně, že její rodiče jsou mrtví. Nechtěl jí říct, že byla obžalována z neúmyslného zabití.

A vůbec si nedokázal představit, jak by Snape reagoval na informaci, že jeho vzpomínky byly zabaveny pro nadcházející soudní proces jako důkazní materiál.

Ministerstvo bylo rozhodnuto je nepustit. A nový ministr magie byl odhodlán z nich udělat odstrašující příklad. Z přehnuté titulní stránky novin zastrčených v Parkerově kapse na Harryho úlisně pošilhával Popletal: „Je nová doba – na rozdíl časů Pána zla je tu zákon. Nikdo a nic nesmí stát nad zákonem."

_Percy_ s tím souhlasil.

Ksakru, Harry sám ten přístup teoreticky podporoval! Kromě tohohle specifického případu. Ne, když to znamená poslat muže, který mu zachránil život, a svou nejlepší kamarádku do Azkabanu.

„Přijdete pozdě," upozornil ho Parker. V hlase mu zazníval melancholický podtón.

„Tak budou muset počkat," odsekl Harry. Možná neměl páku na ministerstvo, aby nezpůsobilo zkázu v životech těch dvou zatracených hrdinů téhle zatracené války. Ale přinejmenším byl dost důležitý na to, aby ten zatracený výslech nezačali bez něj.

Povzdechl si. Nechtěl si vylévat vztek na bystrozorovi. „Promiňte, Parkere."

„Špatný den, pane?"

„Jen další z dlouhé řady špatných dnů," zamumlal a trhl sebou. Voldemort byl konečně mrtvý. A Snape a Hermiona byli naživu. Kde je život, tam je naděje. Neříkala mu tohle Hermiona? Znělo to jako její slova.

Další hluboký nádech. Harry se pečlivě soustředil na tři „O" a na eleganci, lehkost a lupnutí přemístění.

S hlasitým PRÁSK se přemístil před svatého Munga. Pokrčil rameny. Aspoň, že se nerozštěpil.

O pět minut později si v přecpané kanceláři na oddělení Januse Paklíče ověřil, že pro odborníky od svatého Munga a ministerské vyšetřovatele je vskutku alespoň tak důležitým, aby na něj počkali.

Žel, nepomohlo to.

Lékouzelník trpělivě vysvětlil, jaká kouzla Hermiona na své rodiče použila a jakou chybu udělala. Chybu, o níž řekl, že byla prostá a že bylo prosté se jí vyvarovat.

„Ale Hermiona nikdy nedělá chyby!" protestoval Harry.

Dolores Umbridgeová se ušklíbla.

**oooOooo**

* * *

_Poznámka autorky:__ Všechny narážky na dílo LBDSM od A. Chartiera a J. Keatse jsou zcela záměrné._

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Czech.


	9. Osamělá pouť pobledlých

Z anglického originálu **"Merciless Magic, Magical Mercy"** přeložila **Jacomo**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Osamělá pouť pobledlých**

Když se probudí, je ráno. Tak brzké, že zdi úzké místnosti, ve které leží, mají ještě indigově modrý nádech.

Probuzení pro ni znamená šok – protože je to tak snadné. Prostě jen otevře oči a dívá se. Na bílé zdi a modré stíny. Zvuky tlumící kouzlo udržuje místnost nepřirozeně tichou. Dech má hlasitý, zní to, jako kdyby funěl hroch. Ale nevadí jí to. Jen si tak spokojeně leží, pozoruje rozplývající se stíny a poslouchá své oddechování.

A vzpomíná.

Její vzpomínky na posledních dvanáct měsíců před 1. květnem 1998 jsou celé zpřeházené. Dlouhé, nejasné pásy černobílé nudy, protínané záblesky ryzí paniky. Ostré rudé skvrny, tlukot srdce, kotrmelec žaludku při doteku měkkého hedvábí Snapeova hlasu, který ji volal přes portrét Phinease Nigella.

_„Meč – potřebujete meč. Pošlu svého patrona. Dívejte se po lani..."_

_„Po lani? Ale nebyl J- ehm, co jsem to chtěla: nedovolte Ginny ztratit rozvahu. Pošlete ji k Hagridovi. Bude vědět, co s ní."_

_„To je rozumné. A vy – vy byste měla –" _

_„Ano?"_

_„Zkrátka – dávejte na sebe pozor, slečno Grangerová. Já – ti dva – my – prostě se snažte používat ten váš velkolepý rozum na procvičení několika základních pravidel přežití." _

Zničehonic ji zajímá, jestli se taky jemu zdá o ní.

Ale proč by mělo? A jestli s ním skutečně sdílela sny, pak ví o čem – a o kom – se mu zdá.

Rozhodne se, že ho musí vidět. Okamžitě.

Podlamují se jí kolena a její krok je nejistý. _Jak dlouho jsem spala?_ Dopotácí se k zrcadlu zavěšenému v rohu nad umyvadlem. Žena odrážející se v jeho skle je bledá a pohublá.

Ale zrcadlo na ni povzbudivě pomlaskává. „Konečně je všechno to zahálčivé bloudění pryč, drahoušku? Tss, tss, jste bílá jak lilie! Ačkoliv musím říct, že ten sklíčený rek ve vedlejší místnosti se také zrovna nehonosí rozkvetlými růžemi na lících. Nicméně," odfrkne si zrcadlo, „začíná pochrupovat. Lékouzelník tvrdí, že je to dobré znamení."

Dívka klopýtá z místnosti. Když dorazí k mužově posteli, zhroutí se. Ale ochabnou jen svaly, zesláblé týdny kouzelného spánku. Především je to úleva. Že žije. Pochrupuje. Stále sní o té zatracené Lily Potterové.

**oooOooo**

Už jí není dovoleno ho znovu navštívit.

Jakmile je úředně uznáno její fyzické a duševní zdraví, je až do začátku procesu vzata do vazby. Což znamená, že zůstává v té úzké bílé místnosti s upovídaným zrcadlem. Přede dveřmi stojí kouzelnická ostraha. Na okně jsou umístěna zabezpečující kouzla. A na místnost samotnou je vložena protipřemisťovací bariéra.

Přesto se k ní dostanou huláky či kletby. Jednoho dne vysaje právě nalitý čaj všechen kyslík z místnosti. Hermiona i pohotový kouzelník z ostrahy téměř zemřou.

Jenže Hermioně na tom nesejde.

Jediná věc, na kterou myslí, je, že se snažila ochránit své rodiče – ale místo toho je zabila.

Odmítá kohokoliv vidět, jenže zjišťuje, že tím Harryho a jeho právníky nezadrží. Aspoň se může rozhodnout nečíst dopisy. Od Ginny, Nevilla, Lenky, George, Billa. Dokonce i od Molly a od Artura. Cítí se ponížena obdržením pochmurného svitku od profesorky McGonagallové.

Od Rona nepřijde nic.

Náhle je tu dusné srpnové ráno, den jejího soudu. Dorazí Ginny Potterová, vyzbrojená novými šaty a tuctem šamponů a kondicionérů. Hermiona Grangerová se prozatím podvolí.

Před Starostolcem pozorně naslouchá.

Je jí připisováno neúmyslné zabití. Slovní přestřelka mezi právními zástupci obhajoby a obžaloby jí připomíná tenisový zápas.

To, že je v mudlovském světě nezletilá, je polehčující okolnost.  
To, že je v kouzelnickém světě plnoletá, ne.  
To, že složila nejlepší zkoušky NKÚ v ročníku, se nepočítá.  
To, že ještě nesložila OVCE, se bere v úvahu.  
To, že právě probíhala válka, je zamítnuto – žádná válka nebyla vyhlášena.  
To, že nebyla vojákem, ji jen přivádí k odpovědnosti jako každého jiného civilistu.  
To, že pouze chtěla ochránit rodiče, snižuje její právní odpovědnost.  
To, že nezákonně použila černou magii, zvyšuje její míru provinění.

Nakonec přestane poslouchat. Ale když vystoupí jako svědek Snape, znovu vzhlédne. Náhle se jí rozbuší srdce. _Žije._

Na krátký okamžik si hledí do očí.

Pak Snape odvrátí zrak.

„Vzhledem k okolnostem udělala to nejlepší, co mohla," řekne Snape posléze.

„To nestačilo," prohlásí Umbridgeová.

**oooOooo**

Snapeův proces přinutí Hermionu vymanit se z deprese. Dokonce souhlasí, že se kvůli debatě o případu sejde s Harrym.

Ale když pak stojí před soudem coby svědek a Umbridgeová nahlas předčítá dlouhý soupis Snapeových zločinů, horlivá obrana jeho aktivit, kterou si připravila, jí odumře na rtech. Koktavě líčí, jak jim pomáhal v honbě za viteály. Jak byla jeho hůlka vázána neporušitelným slibem. A jak byl taky jenom vojákem téhle války.

Ale uvědomuje si, že když podle Starostolce nedošlo k formálnímu vyhlášení, žádná válka vlastně nebyla.

A asistovaná sebevražda je nezákonná v kouzelnickém světě i mezi mudly.

Když přísahá, že mezi ní a učitelem lektvarů – později ředitelem – nikdy k ničemu nevhodnému nedošlo, vypadá to, že už ji nikdo v soudní síni neposlouchá.

**oooOooo**

* * *

_Poznámka autorky:__  
Všechny narážky na LBDSM od Alaina Chartiera a Johna Keatse jsou zcela záměrné._

_Poznámka překladatelky:  
__Název kapitoly je v originálu doslovnou citací z básně LBDSM Johna Keatse. Já jsem použila volný překlad, který navrhla Elza. Tímto jí za to moc děkuji._

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English** **or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Czech.


	10. Bez slitování

Z anglického originálu **"Merciless Magic, Magical Mercy"** přeložila **Jacomo**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Bez slitování**

Přede dveřmi se Hermiona opře o zeď. Srdce jí tluče, buší jí ve spáncích. Harry a Ginny na ni hledí cizím, soustředěným a vyrovnaným pohledem, jaký si u nich z Bradavic nepamatuje. Harry okolo nich švihnutím zakouzlí ševelissimo. „Takže ty jsi nakonec lhala?" zeptá se. Místo toho, aby prskal jako křeček, ji jen s tichou sympatií pozoruje a čeká na odpověď.

Hermiona zavrtí hlavou a rozpačitě zčervená.

Ginny odpoví za ni. „Ne," řekne. „Mezi nimi k ničemu nedošlo. Jen je do něho zakoukaná." Ginny se směje, očividně se jí ulevilo. „A Ron se prostě chová jako cvok. Jako bys to nevěděl."

I Hermiona to ví – že je to jen pobláznění a že Ron je cvok. Ale je to všechno, co jí zbylo.

Harry na ni stále hledí s očekáváním.

Znovu zavrtí hlavou. „Nepolíbila jsem muže, Harry. Jenom – " _Všechno, nebo nic,_ pomyslí si. A přece jen bývala nebelvírka. Na kraťounký okamžik doufá, že v Azkabanu budou mít různé koleje. _Možná používají rozřazovací pouta?_ „ – jenom hrdinu."

_Za to všechno, co nás naučil. Za to všechno, co mi během minulého roku řekl, aby mě povzbudil a pomohl mi, přestože mě osobně neměl moc rád. Za to dobré i za to špatné._ Hermiona ví, že za své štěstí vděčí jen jeho stále tak chatrnému zdraví. Kdyby byl vzhůru, proklel by ji do zapomnění a ušetřil by tak bystrozorům práci s její přepravou do Azkabanu.

Kupodivu to vypadá, že to Harry chápe. Promne si jizvu a prudce se odvrátí, ale ona stejně zahlédne, jak se mu v očích lesknou slzy.

„Četl jsem to," prohlásí Harry rázně.

Dřív by ho možná škádlila, hodila po něm zbrklou, uštěpačnou poznámkou, aby si nemusela přiznat nejistotu a obavy. Ale tahle její část zemřela. Nikoliv s jejími rodiči; dokud nebylo po všem, ani netušila, že jsou mrtví. Možná tehdy, když okusila péči Luciuse Malfoye.

Takže jen přikývne a čeká.

_„Když je muž skutečně plný bolesti, jeho slova jsou podložena činy."_

**oooOooo**

Harry a Ginny doprovodí Hermionu do jejího pokoje.

Zítra Starostolec vynese nad ní a nad Snapem rozsudek.

Zhroutí se na postel. Přemýšlí o tom, co řekl Harry. O svých rodičích. O svých dřívějších snech. Chtěla by plakat, ale nemůže.

Nakonec se jí podaří usnout.

**oooOooo**

„Žádný Azkaban?" zašeptá. Její hlas přichází jakoby z daleka. _Ale kouzlo, které jsem použila, zničilo mým rodičům mozek a zabilo je._ Měla by být poslána do Azkabanu. A Snape – Snape –

Nedostane ani Merlinův řád, ani doživotí v Azkabanu.

„Žádný Azkaban?" zopakuje. Ginny ji vezme za ruce. Lenka ji obejme. A Hermiona se třese jako list osiky.

„Žádný Azkaban," ujišťuje ji Ginny.

„Už jsi v bezpečí," slibuje jí Neville.

Ale Harry kleje: „Zlomení hůlek? Sedm let ve vyhnanství? Do prdele s nimi! Souhlasil jsem s tím mizerným soudním kšeftováním, protože slíbili, že se tohle nestane."

Snape sedí v křesle a vypadá stejně zmateně, jako se Hermiona cítí.

**oooOooo**

„To nemůžeš udělat, Hermiono!" protestuje Harry. „On, on není nějaký zatoulaný domácí skřítek. Takhle to nemůžeš brát!"

Po soudu to právníci probrali se svými klienty ještě jednou, aby jim vysvětlili podrobnosti rozsudku. V tuhle chvíli Hermiona naprosto přesně ví, co ji čeká a co může i co nemůže udělat.

Ministr magie jim osobně zlomí hůlky.

(Teoreticky by jim hůlky mohly být zabaveny a posléze po sedmi letech znovu vráceny. Ale kouzelníci a čarodějky poslaní do vyhnanství obvykle tak dlouho nepřežijí. A i kdyby ano, jejich magie se tak změní, že původní hůlky na jejich dotek dlouho nereagují. Kromě toho zlomení hůlek vypadá na titulní stránce působivěji.)

Potom je kouzelnická ostraha odvede ke vstupu pro návštěvníky a doprovodí je do mudlovského Londýna.

_A o to jde._

Hermiona se téměř dusí. _Já to nechci. Po tom všem. Jenže jsem zabila rodiče._ A _o to_ jde.

Občas se vzbudí uprostřed noci. V žaludku se jí svíjí pocit viny, až zvrací krev. Ale ve dne začíná její mozek fungovat, plánuje a sbírá odvahu.

Podívá se na Harryho a usměje se: „Tak se dívej."

**oooOooo**

Týdny přemítala o své hůlce. Nedržela ji v ruce od onoho dne v Chroptící chýši. A bude ji držet už jen jednou, při soudním vypovězení.

Nebyla si jistá, co k ní má cítit. Šlo o zbraň, která jí zabila rodiče. A o nástroj, který zachránil Severuse Snapea. Ze všeho nejvíc ji vnímala jakou součást sebe sama. Něco jako ruku nebo nohu. Vždyť byla přece čarodějka.

Ještě nebyla připravená.

Bylo jí špatně.

Ginny jí zabalila věci. Na druhé straně na ni bude čekat Dudley Dursley. Ze všech lidí zrovna on. Stále nechápala, jak je to možné. Uvědomovala si, že ve skutečnosti to byl Harry, kdo kvůli ní a Snapeovi zuby nehty tahal za všechny ty provázky, na které dokázal dosáhnout.

Na ministerstvo ji přemístili dva členové kouzelnické ochranky, jeden vlevo, jeden vpravo.

Konec konců je zločinec. A hrdina.

A dívka, která po nocích pláče pro svoji matku.

**oooOooo**

Zlomení hůlky je rychlé.

Kdyby nešlo o její a Severusovu hůlku, pobavilo by ji, že ministr magie není schopen to provést – ukazuje se, že hůlky jsou pro jeho obtloustlé ruce příliš pevné. Kingsley Pastorek jako nový šéf oddělení bystrozorů je nakonec zlomí místo něj. Tváří se při tom, jako kdyby byl nucen je nejen zlomit, ale i sníst – skrz naskrz znechuceně.

Poté ji a Snapea nažene kouzelnická ostraha do nejbližšího výtahu pro návštěvníky.

Náhle stojí v miniaturním prostoru telefonní budky přitisknutá ke Snapeovi a jediné, co ví, je fakt, že už není čarodějka.

Krásný sen, který začal dopisem z Bradavic, se změnil v noční můru.

A teď je pryč.

**oooOooo**

* * *

_Poznámka autorky (s doplněním překladatelky): _

_„Nepolíbila jsem muže, Harry. Jen –" ... „– jen hrdinu." – odkazuje na první kapitolu povídky a na historku připisovanou Anně Bretaňské. (Pořád netuším, o jaký pikantní příběh jde.)_

_„Když je muž skutečně plný bolesti, jeho slova jsou podložena činy." – (v anglickém originálu) jde o citaci z LBDSM od Alaina Chartiera (zde je opět pouze můj překlad)._

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Czech.


End file.
